Cornered
by DigiExpert
Summary: "You think I'll let you live? You'll die here." There had been many battles over the years. Some were tougher than others. For Mami Tomoe, battling a magical girl is more difficult than a demon. Battling a magical girl she loves is a far different story.


**This was written because of Martanime on dA. So go blame her for it. She commented on one of my figure photos and mentioned that if Kyouko really wanted to kill Mami, she'd go for the Soul Gem. Therefore, I got a basic idea to do just that. And then this is what was written.**

"You think I'll let you live? You'll die here."

It was a casual statement, as though she said it daily. Perhaps she did. Perhaps she told every magical girl that she was determined to kill that same line. Magical girls did go rogue, after all. If they couldn't control their sanity after learning the truth about contracting, they usually lost their mind and went on a rampage. Sometimes they targeted other magical girls. Other times they targeted normal humans.

Mami Tomoe never thought she'd hear those words from the person she loved.

Kyouko had pointed her spear at Mami's throat. If Mami moved the wrong way, Kyouko would easily slice open the skin and she'd bleed to death. Kyouko wouldn't stop there though. Killing a magical girl meant more than just killing the body. It meant destroying her Soul Gem as well. She knew it, just as well as Kyouko did. Kyouko was merely trapping her prey, biding her time.

Mami wished that this was only a dream. She wished that something would wake her or disturb her sleep. She wished, but her wish would never come true. _Kyouko… why? What happened that's made you do this?_ she wondered. It was harder to breathe evenly. Mami felt like someone had ahold of her heart and wouldn't let go.

"Kyouko, you can't do that. Why? Why are you trying to kill me?" She choked back a sob, and it was only then that she realized she was crying. Memories flashed before her. Meeting Kyouko on the train after being away for a few years. Kyouko making her chest into "twin peaks" with bubbles. Comforting Kyouko after a series of nightmares. Things had been going well, despite the dangers of their lifestyle.

"Do I have to have a reason? What if I just want to see you bleed?" Kyouko grinned maniacally. "Maybe I want to draw pictures on your skin. Maybe I like the way you scream. Of course, it wouldn't be a pleasurable one this time, would it?" She chuckled to herself as she moved the spear back and forth. As if to make good on her word, she drew the spear across the edge of Mami's shoulder, slicing through fabric and a thin layer of skin.

The pain blossomed quickly before dispersing, and a sideways glance told Mami that blood had begun to stain her shirt. It was not a throbbing pain, but it wasn't the physical pain that hurt. It was the emotional pain that hurt more and watching Kyouko's change of face. She would let Kyouko hurt her if it meant there was still a chance she could save her.

When things had changed, she couldn't say. Kyouko had gone off each day, but she always did that. Many nights she returned home late, but that was common too. Mami was used to being woken by the slamming of the front door and the string of expletives that Kyouko would utter immediately after. She wanted to scold her, but then Kyouko would always climb into bed and spoon against her. Any anger Mami felt would melt away as Kyouko wrapped her arms protectively around her.

Last night though, Kyouko hadn't returned home. Mami had woken to an empty apartment. At first, she thought nothing of this. It was rare, but not unheard of for Kyouko to stay out all night. Morning became afternoon and then evening, with no sign of Kyouko. This had never happened before. Kyouko had always returned home by lunch. Mami had begun to worry that perhaps the younger girl had been cornered by demons and had went after her without another thought.

Through the streets and back alleys she had traveled, keeping an eye out. She used her Soul Gem to guide her, but it turned up nothing at every corner, always glowing faintly. No demons had been in this area for a while.

"Lookin' for something?"

The voice had made her jump. She hadn't heard anyone coming behind her. She spun around, but sighed with relief when she saw Kyouko standing behind her. "Kyouko, there you are. I was afraid—"

That was when Kyouko had lashed out, attacking her. Mami had quickly transformed to protect herself, but had she moved defensively, using her rifles to deflect Kyouko's spear as it had lashed out at her. It had been a mistake, for it had caused her to be backed into a corner, with no viable escape.

"Can't think of anything to say?" Kyouko's voice brought her back to the present. "Speechless? Shocked?"

"I…"

"You don't know what to do, do ya?" Kyouko guided the tip of the spear to Mami's other shoulder, and drew it across just as she had done with the other. "I know what you're thinking though. You're thinking you can save Kyouko. Poor Kyouko." Kyouko slashed downward angrily, and Mami winced. "It's been poor Kyouko before. I know what my father's congregation used to say about me and my sister. Poor Kyouko and Momo don't have food. How terrible. Well you what? Those fuckers never _gave_ us any food. They could talk all they wanted, but they never acted."

"I want to help you, Kyouko," murmured Mami, knowing her remark would only anger Kyouko further. She braced herself for the spear. She wanted to call forth a musket or tug at the ribbon around her neck, but she knew she would never be quicker than Kyouko's spear.

Silently, the spear slid down the length of her left bicep, stopping at her elbow. "Maybe you're just like them too. All words. Help me? What are you going to do? I've got you trapped. You'll die when I'm finished playing with you." She grinned.

_I don't want to die, and I don't want to lose Kyouko. What can I do? What do I have left? She knows my weapons better than any other magical girl. I need to buy some time._

"I'm sorry," she whispered. She reached out with one hand, but Kyouko slapped it away.

"Of course you are. Everyone's sorry when they're facing death. Saying sorry lets them feel like they still have some kinda control over whether they die or not. The most violent of men tremble before death and utter an apology. What are you even apologizing for, Mami? Do you know?"

Mami reflected, carefully considering her reply. No matter what she said, Kyouko would be angry, but if she came up with the right reply, Kyouko might be less angry. She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. You always protected me. The one time I had a chance to, I failed. I failed you, and I never wanted that to happen. If you want to kill me, then so be it. I don't regret anything I did."

She braced herself, closing her eyes. She listened carefully to the spear, hearing the slight clink of metal. It moved back and forth. She flinched as the cool metal touched the tip of her ear. It slid easily across her skin before moving higher. She heard it clink against the metal of her hair pin. Her heart beat rapidly; she was certain that Kyouko could hear it.

"I love the fear on your face," whispered Kyouko, her warm breath tickling Mami's ear.

_Clang!_

The sound of metal landing on asphalt rang out in the alleyway. The thud of a body wasn't far behind it. Immediately, Mami opened her eyes and spotted Kyouko curled up on the ground. Her magical girl outfit had been replaced by her casual outfit. Blood had begun to stain her jacket sleeve, slowly spreading across the fabric. Kyouko's fingers clutched at her left arm, which was spewing blood forth. An arrow stood at an angle in the pavement less than a foot away. _Enemy_ Mami realized. She called forth two muskets and spun around, looking for the culprit. High on the ledge of the building above her, she spotted Homura, a stoic look upon her face. She held her bow casually against her side.

In no time, Homura had climbed down. She ignored Mami and moved toward Kyouko instead. Kneeling, she inspected the pool of blood puddled around Kyouko, carefully moving Kyouko's arm out of the way. "This is the culprit," she stated quietly, pointing to a black speck that was pinned beneath the arrow.

Mami knelt beside her and peered closely at the speck. Eight tiny legs wriggled sporadically. _A spider…but how…what does that have to do with Kyouko?_ she wondered.

"There's a new magical girl around. I haven't discovered if she's alone, or with others. From what I have gathered, she controls spiders. These spiders are capable of slipping under a person's skin and controlling that person's emotions as the girl sees fit." Homura turned and studied Mami's face. "Have the two of you encountered any new girls lately?"

Mami thought for a moment, and then shook her head. "I don't think so."

"You'll need to keep a careful eye out on patrols from now on. This girl has the potential to control anyone, as long as her spiders can slip under the skin unnoticed. After today, I'm certain she'll readily kill anyone who gets in her way." She stood, and crushed the spider beneath the heel of her boot, twisting her foot back and forth for good measure. Tendrils of black smoke drifted up as she did so. When she moved her foot away, nothing remained of the spider. "Let's get Kyouko home. Do you—"

But Mami had already pulled off the lower sleeves of her shirt. She knelt by Kyouko and removed her jacket carefully. Gently, she pulled Kyouko's arm closer to tie the makeshift bandages around the wound. As she tied, she noticed a cut that grazed the inside of Kyouko's palm. _Is this from her spear?_ Mami used the other sleeve to cut off the bleeding there as well.

Kyouko kept her head lowered, avoiding looking directly at Mami. Her eyes focused on Mami's hands, and she grunted when too much pressure was applied to her injuries. Homura merely watched the two, before assisting Mami in pulling Kyouko to her feet. Together, they guided Kyouko back to Mami's apartment and placed her in bed.

"You'll find out what caused this?" whispered Mami as she walked into the living room where Homura waited.

"I'm not certain. I don't have enough information right now. Keep an eye on her. I'll try to find some answers. Homura looked toward the bedroom. "You should take care of her wounds properly. I would only be in the way."

"You could stay if you liked," suggested Mami.

"I believe it'd be better for me to go and gather information. Kyouko needs to see you now. I'm sure she feels guilty enough about her actions without another person here to listen." Homura placed a hand on the door knob and then turned back to Mami. "I would be careful of spiders from now on though," she cautioned.

"I… yes," answered Mami as she watched Homura leave. The door closed, and she turned, facing the direction of the bedroom. A myriad of emotions caused her stomach to do somersaults. She took a deep breath, and then went to gather the first aid kit. She was uncertain of how Kyouko would react, but she had to face her sooner or later. Her shoulders stung from Kyouko's spear wounds, but she ignored them for now. She would tend to them later.

Kyouko wouldn't look at her as Mami tended to her wounds. Mami didn't force her to speak. She hummed softly as she cleaned each wound and placed fresh bandages over them. She wanted to speak and talk about what had happened, but she wanted to give Kyouko time to think. Satisfied, she carefully undressed Kyouko, stripping off her boots, and shorts before pulling the comforter up to her chest.

Mami gathered her supplies and rose, looking at Kyouko one final time. She leaned over the bed and gently kissed Kyouko's cheek. Immediately, Kyouko brushed her aside, pushing her face away with clumsy fingers.

Mami's chest tightened. She hadn't expected that. "I'll come back… later," she whispered, her voice breaking. She held in the tears until she had closed the door behind her. She slid down the door, and sobbed softly into her hands. _Things… will get better… won't they?_

**Note for readers: This story does have the potential to be a longshot fic, which I have considered. The after battle scene has a slightly different outcome if I did write it. I changed it for this story so that it would fit into one fic. The idea would be to combine this fic with another half written piece and... well I'm not spoiling it. To those of you who read my fics regularly, would you like to see a longshot of this story? Or would a sequel suffice? Answering either way doesn't guarantee I'll do one or the other, but I'd like to know your opinions.**


End file.
